The Angel's Fate
by Megasarian
Summary: what if seras was actually a old blood princess named trinity? what if the only reason she didn"t know was an anceint seal...that only her brother could brake? and an ancient engagement formed by old gods to the dark no-life king...


Prologue: The Silver Past

"My lord, they are attacking," a young soldier cried.

"The children! Get the children out! We must protect them at all costs," the king said, urgently. The lords gathered the twin heirs and rushed them to the dark basement below.

"Jason, keep my sister here, I must fight with my father," the young prince said. His sister, of them barely 12, sat quietly in the dungeons, forced to listen as her beloved family, and treasured friends fought and died to protect their home. A loud crashing noise down the dark passage way alerted them to the oncoming soldiers.

" Trinity, we must remove you from the palace," Jason said, lifting the small girl off the floor and running to the wood with her. Out side they met the queen, Erasine. She pulled her small daughter into the carriage and rode away as quickly as the horses could pull the coach. Inside an act of ancient and superior magic was taking place.

"My sweet child, you are in great danger. A dark and malevolent force covets you and your pure blood. I'm going to put you in a kind of coma and seal everything vampiric about you into your very blood. I hope you can forgive me for having made this choice on my own. Good luck my precious one," Erasine said, with jade tears in her eyes," When you wake up you will never see mommy again, not even in your memory." In the woods mere hours later an alabaster child opened sightless eyes.

Chapter one: Her Tragedy

The belts chaffed her stomache but she was used to this. She was being punished again. This was normal for her, being blind she often reacted violently and reflexsively when unknown people approached her from behind.

A dark figure entered her room, she didn't start at the noise but she did turn her head to the familiar presence of the priest who watched over her and the other orphans. He came to check on her at least once every hour.

"Girl, I'm going to let you out now, behave yourself please," he hissed menacingly. She pretended to submit to him and made a mad dash for the main hall, her long silver hair fluttering behind her. The priest laughed evilly and snatched her from behind.

"Now I'm going to have my way and ravish you, then when I'm done I'm going to drain you dry and turn you into one of my ghouls," hissed the priest. Suddenly she heard a large crash and insane laughter.

"Well, well, a magot vampire and a simpering human," a sinister voice spoke. Seras turned her head to the familiar scent of the fake priest and fought as hard as she could to get away from him,but unfortunately his grip was far to strong . she heard multiple shots and the sound of ash hitting the ground.

"Girl,are you pure," the new voice asked. She didn't hessitate even for a moment with her answer, "Yes"

"I'm going to fire this gun to take out the fake vampire holding you. It is going to leave a gaping hole in your abdemen and you will probably take at least a minute and a half to bleed out. Would you like to come with me," he asked. She turned to where she figured the man to be and gave a small nod. She hear a click and then felt a sudden fire rip through her body as the grip of the man holding her completely disappeared.

She fell to her knees bleeding profusely and suddenly the dark presence was beside her.

"Remember, this was always your choice to make," he whispered. She whimpered and spoke softly,"When I wake up, will you tell me what the moon looks like?"

He looked at her , shocked by this request. He brushed her long siver hair away from her neck , marveling at its softness. He placed a small kiss upon her throat and sank his fangs in to the soft supple skin of her pale neck.

As the heat of her blood coated his mouth he knew that she was powerful and protected by ancient magics. He knew only this young girls blood could ever quench his thirst , knew instantly that he would be forever addicted to her.

As her head fell back, he noticed her eyes were clouded.

" Blind angel amongst the fallen," he whispered, remembering the words a witch had told him before he'd drained her. He fed the young child his ancient blood and lifted her from the floor of the church.

"Sweet little child, what life have you known," he murmered against her hair.

"Alucard! Where have you been," a blonde woman asked, some what angered.

"No survivors, Integra," he answered, nuzzling his new progeny.

"Are you going being….sweet to her," Integra asked. Alucard glared at her. This girl was his progeny, the only one able to quench him. Why would he not be sweet to her?

"If you made her she will be put to use," Integra said.

He growled unwilling to allow this blatant abuse of his angel.

"she is blind," he whispered,stroking her eyelids. Integra, looked on the new born with pity. She realized,of course, that the girl was special. Alucard would not have turned her othewise.

"teach her to fight with out seeing. Make her strong , you have some time, use it," Integra said , stepping closer to this girl draped across her slave's arms,"She's so young and so frail looking."

"A witch once told me , only one can fill you, the siren of your long forgotten soul, the blind angel amongst the fallen,"Alucard said.

"Maker her the strongest we have ever seen," Integra said running her fingers through the platinum locks.

* * *

><p>OML guys im so sorry it's taken me so long to post! I have been moving and my charger was mysteriously misplaced( i blame my brother). i have so serious writers block on my other story " the tale of five kingdoms" im open to suggestions ! hit me with a pm and I'll see what i can cook up!<p>

3 raevyn thyella XD


End file.
